Aragorn
Aragorn II Elessar Telcontar was een Man van het verwoeste rijk Arnor. Hij was het Zestiende Hoofd van de Dúnedain en werd later gekroond tot Elessar Telcontar. Hij was de Zesentwintigste Koning van Arnor en de Vierendertigste Koning van Gondor. Hij stichtte het Herenigde Rijk en leidde de Mensen van het Westen naar de overwinning. Hij was een machtige krijger en de Erfgenaam van Isildur. Hij was de zoon van Arathorn II en Gilraen. Hij droeg de Scherven van Narsil en liet het hersmeden tot Anduril, de Vlam van het Westen. Hij werd de grootste man van zijn tijd genoemd. Uiterlijk Aragorn had warrig donker haar dat al grijs begon te worden. Hij had een bleek, ernstig gezicht met grijze ogen en lange benen.De Reisgenoten: In 'De Steigerende Pony' Biografie Jeugd “Ik zie hier een Elfsteen voor me” Ivorwen, de grootmoeder van Aragorn, voorspelt Aragorn’s toekomst tijdens zijn geboorte. Aragorn was de zoon van Arathorn II, zoon van Arador, en Gilraen, de dochter van Dírhael en Ivorwen. Hij is op 1 Maart in 2931 van de Derde Era geboren. Hij werd vernoemd naar één van zijn voorvaders, Aragorn I. Hij was de laatste afstammeling van Elendil, op wie hij veel leek. Ook stamde hij van Elendil’s beide zonen, Isildur en Anárion, af. (Van Isildur via Arvedui, de Laatste Koning van Arthedain, en van Anárion via Fíriel, de vrouw van Arvedui.) Ook was hij een afstammeling van Elros, de tweelingsbroer van Elrond. Toen Aragorn net twee jaar was stierf zijn vader toen een pijl van een Ork zijn oog doorboorde terwijl hij samen met de Zonen van Elrond en nog een paar Dolers op Orks aan het jagen was. Zijn moeder vluchtte hierna samen met Aragorn naar Rivendel waar Elrond, de Half-Elf en Meester van Rivendel, als een vader voor hem was. Elrond hield zijn afstamming voor hem geheim, want hij was bang dat ook hij anders vermoord zou worden net als zijn vader en grootvader, en noemde hem Estel. Elladan en Elrohir, de Zonen van Elrond, leerden Aragorn vechten en namen hem vaak mee naar de wildernis. Toen hij zestien jaar was en terug kwam uit de wildernis samen met Elrohir en Eladan riep Elrond hem bij zich. Tijdens dit gesprok kreeg Aragorn zijn ware afstamming te horen en kreeg hij een aantal erfstukken van zijn huis: De Ring van Barahir en de Scherven van Narsil. Elrond gaf de Scepter van Annúminas nog niet en zei erover: “Deze moet je nog verdienen.” Vlak voordat Aragorn weer de wildernis in ging en met zijn volk werd herenigd ontmoette hij Arwen, die hij Tinúviel noemde, en was gelijk na deze ontmoeting verliefd op haar, net zoals zijn voorvader Beren en Lúthien. Zijn Leven als Doler In de wildernis nam Aragorn de leiding over de overblijfselen van zijn volk op zich en nam de naam Aragorn II aan. In het jaar 2953 was Aragorn niet aanwezig bij de Witte Raad even als bij de Verwoesting van Dol Guldor. In 2956 ontmoette hij de Tovenaar Gandalf voor het eerst en ze werden goede vrienden. Rond deze tijd begon hij zich te interesseren in de Gouw en hij werd in Breeg-Land en de Gouw bekend onder de naam Stapper. thumb|left|Aragorn II en [[Ecthelion II|Ecthelion]]Tussen de jaren 2957 en 2980 diende Aragorn in de legers van Thengel, de Koning van Rohan, en Ecthelion II, de Stadhouder van Gondor. Hij nam de naam Thorongil aan, deze naam betekent Adelaar van de Ster. Vele van zijn taken verzwakte Sauron en zijn bondgenoten en hielpen de Vrije Volkeren om de Oorlog om de Ring te overleven. Voor het jaar 2980 viel Aragorn met een klein aantal schepen van Gondor Umbar, de haven van de Kapers, aan en verbrandde vele schepen en doodde vele van de soldaten en mariniers, deze slag wordt de Verrassingsaanval op Umbar genoemd. Aragorn zelf doodde de Kapitein van de Havens in een gevecht op de kades. Hierna keerde hij terug naar Pelargir en zou gehuldigd worden in Minas Tirith. Hij nam echter een schip en stak de Anduin over. Het laatste wat de Mensen van Gondor over hem wisten was dat hij in de richting van de Schaduwbergen vertrok. Hij reisde in de tijden daarna door Haradwaïth en Rhûn om te ontdekken hoe de harten van de Goede en Kwade Mensen waren. Ook onderzocht hij waarom de Kwade Mensen in dienst gingen bij Sauron. In 2980 keerde hij terug naar het Westen en ruste uit in Lothlórien. Hier ontmoette hij Arwen opnieuw en op de Cerin Amroth zweerden ze elkaar trouw. Aragorn gaf haar de Ring van Barahir en zij hem de Avondster. Rond dezelfde tijd gaf Galadriel hem de Elessar. In Rivendel zei Elrond tegen hem dat als hij met Arwen wilde trouwen hij eerst de Koning van Arnor en Gondor moest worden, net zoals zijn voorvader Elendil. Dit was een bijna onmogelijke opdracht. Aragorn’s voorvader, Beren Erchamion, moest een Silmaril uit de Kroon van Morgoth stelen van Koning Thingol voor hij met diens dochter Lúthien mocht trouwen. De Jacht op Gollem thumb|left|250px|Aragorn II in [[The Hunt for Gollum|de Fan-Film The Hunt for Gollum]] In het jaar 3001 begon Sauron steeds sterker te worden in Mordor en Gandalf begon nieuws te zoeken over de Ene Ring. Hij had een vermoeden dat de Toverring van Bilbo Balings de Ene Ring was, zijn neef Frodo Balings had de Ring inmiddels geërfd. Hiervoor zocht Gandalf naar Gollem, de Ringdrager voor Bilbo, en had de hulp van Aragorn.De Reisgenoten: De schaduw van het verleden Samen begonnen ze in 3009 te zoeken naar het wezen in Rhovanion terwijl het spoor nog vers was. Het leidde van zijn grot door het Demsterwold naar Esgaroth en vervolgens naar de straten van Dal. Daar leidde het spoor naar het zuiden, in de richting van Mordor. Gandalf gaf hierna de hoop op en keerde terug naar het Noorden. Aragorn zocht echter veder en waagde zich in het gezicht van de torens van Minas Morgul en de Zwarte Poort. Ook hij gaf in 3018 de hoop op en begon met zijn terugreis naar het Noorden. Bij de grenzen tussen de Dode Moerassen en Ithilien vond hij Gollem toevallig. Hij nam hem gevangen en bracht hem naar de Zalen van Thranduil in het Noordelijke Demsterwold. Hier sprak Gandalf met het wezen en ontdekte hoe Gollum aan de Ring was gekomen. Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring De Reis naar de Voorden van de Bruine Toen Aragorn hoorde van Gildor Inglorion dat de Zwarte Ruiters achter de Ring aan zaten verdubbelde hij de wacht op de Gouw en zocht de Drager van de Ring. Uiteindelijke kruiste hun paden bij Breeg waar Aragorn Frodo hoorde zeggen dat ze de naam Balings niet mochten gebruiken. Toen de Hobbits binnen werden gelaten in Breeg klom Aragorn over de poort en volgde ze naar de Steigerende Pony. Inde Gelagkamer vertelde Pepijn Toek, een metgezel van Frodo, vele zaken over de Gouw aan Breeglanders en zou de naam Balings gebruiken als Frodo niet snel de aandacht trok. Uiteindelijk viel hij van een tafel en deed de Ring om wat voor veel verwarring zorgde. Bovendien zorgde het er ook voor dat de Zwarte Ruiters erachter kwamen waar de Ring was. Frodo had een gesprek aan Aragorn beloofd en kort na het incident gingen ze naar een kamer waar ze rustig konden praten. Merijn Brandebok, een andere metgezel van Frodo, was nog steeds niet terug. Aragorn vertelde hun meer over de Zwarte Ruiters en de Mensen van Breeg. Daarna vroeg hij of hij met hun mee mocht. Eerst weigerden ze maar toen Frodo van Gersteman Boterbloem, de herbegier, een brief van Gandalf kreeg (die al meer dan een maand te laat was) besloten ze dat hij mee mocht. Nob, een Hobbit die bij de herberg werkte, vond Merijn uiteindelijk bij het huis van Willem Varentje terwijl twee gedaantes over hem heen bogen. Aragorn adviseerde de Hobbits om niet naar hun slaapkamers te gaan en dat deden ze ook niet. Met hulp van Gersteman Boterbloem, Nob en Bob kwamen ze de nacht door terwijl de Zwarte Ruiters hun hele slaapkamers slopen en alle pony’s wegjaagden.De Reisgenoten: Stapper Het plan was dat ze de volgende dag vroeg uit Breeg zouden vertrekken. Dit liep echter fout doordat ze een nieuwe pony moesten kopen van Willem Varentje. Toen ze op het einde van de ochtend eindelijk konden vertrekken kwamen mensen uit alle vier de plaatsen van Breeg naar Boogwolde toe om naar hun vertrek te kijken. Via Boogwolde gingen Aragorn en de Hobbits de wildernis in. Eerst reisden ze door het Kijtbos en vervolgens door de Muggewater Moerassen. Een paar dagen later kwamen ze op Weertop aan. Vanaf de Weertop konden ze een teken van Gandalf zoeken in de landen rondom de heuvel. In de avond vertelde Aragorn de Hobbits een verhaal over Beren Erchamion en Lúthien.De Reisgenoten: Een mes in het donker Nadat Frodo op de Weertop was gestoken door een Morgulzwaard verzorgde Aragorn hem. Hij probeerde de wond te genezen met athelas, maar hij wist dat de wond boven zijn kunnen was. Hij leidde de hobbits over de Grijsvloed en ze werden uiteindelijk gevonden door Glorfindel die van Aragorn de last van Frodo overnam zodat ze konden ontkomen aan de Nazgûl.De Reisgenoten: Vlucht naar de Voorde De Reis door de Mijnen van Moria Het Breken van het Reisgenootschap De Oorlog om de Ring De Tocht door Rohan en de Slag om Helmsdiepte De Paden der Doden en de Slag om Minas Tirith De Slag voor de Zwarte Poort en het Veld van Cormalen De Vierde Era Namen en Titels Adapties Image:Staper-RalphBakshi'sTheLordoftheRings-1-.jpg| Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings Image:Aragorn-Rankin_Bass'TheReturnoftheKing-1-.jpg| Rankin Bass' The Return of the King Image:Aragorn1-.jpg| Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings Image:Aragorn-CincinnatiMusical-1-.jpg| Cincinnati's Lord of the Rings Musical Image:Aragorn-Vivendi'sTheFellowshipoftheRing-1-.jpg| Vivendi's The Fellowhip of the Ring Image:Aragorn-TheTwoTowers-VideoGame-1-.jpg| EA Games' The Two Towers Image:Aragorn-TheReturnoftehKing-VideoGame-1-.jpg| EA Games' The Return of the King Image:Aragorn-TorontoMusical.jpg| Toronto's Lord of the Rings Musical Image:Aragorn-LOTRO-1-.jpg| Turbine's LOTRO Image:Aragorn1-TheHuntforGollum.JPG| Online Cinema's Fan Film: The Hunt for Gollum Image:Aragorn-Aragorn'sQuest.jpg| Warner Brothers's Aragorn's Quest Image:Aragorn-ActieFiguur.jpg| Lord of the Rings Actie Figuur Films Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings Rankin/Bass' The Return of the King Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King The Hobbit: Sequel Online Cinema's Fan-Film: The Hunt for Gollum Musicals Games EA Games The Lord of the Rings Online Vivendi & Warner Brothers Musicals Overige Karakter Wapens Zwaard Aragorn gebruikte zijn zwaard als zijn primair wapen, in het boek draagt hij de Scherven van Narsil bij zich. Narsil wordt hersmeed tot Anduril voor het Reisgenootschap vertrekt uit Rivendel. In de film draagt Aragorn Aragorn's Dolerzwaard en ander zwaard bij zich tot aan het kampenement bij Dunharg waar Elrond hem het hersmeedde Anduril komt brengen en het advies om de Paden der Doden te nemen. Bronnen Categorie:Mens in Midden-aarde Categorie:Personages Categorie:Reisgenootschap van de Ring de:Aragorn II. en:Aragorn II Elessar es:Aragorn II fi:Aragorn II fr:Aragorn it:Aragorn pl:Aragorn II pt-br:Aragorn ru:Арагорн II Элессар